


Fresh Start

by clexaismyotp



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaismyotp/pseuds/clexaismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her father's death, Clarke lost contact with her best friend and decided it was time to make new friends her senior year. During her journey of meeting new people she comes across a mysterious brunette that peaks her interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is the first day of senior year at Ark High School. Clarke Griffin roams the halls alone, making her way to her first class of the day, Earth Science. Ever since the death of her father, she has become distant from her only friend, Wells Jaha. Clarke now walked the school alone, not having a friend to talk to. This year she hoped things would be different and that maybe she'll meet at least one person that catches her interest. 

The late bell rang just as Clarke was taking a seat towards the back of the class. Sitting on her right was a skinny brunette with fierce green eyes and an amazing jaw line. She looked familiar to Clarke, but she couldn't think of her name. Her question was soon answered when the teacher called out attendance and the girl's name was fourth down the list, "Octavia Blake."

Clarke now remembered the name. The girl's parents both died and her brother took custody of her. Bellamy Blake was his name. He was 23 and skipped out on going to college to take care of his little sister. He was police officer, a natural born leader. It must be hard for Octavia to handle her brother being a cop, in fear that she could lose him too. 

The blonde was brought out of her thoughts when the teacher called her name, "Clarke Griffin." 

"Present." She responded.

Octavia turned her head and looked the quiet girl up and down. "So you're Clarke Griffin, huh? I've heard a lot about you." Clarke's eyes widened and raised her brow in question before the brunette continued. "You're Jake and Abby's kid. Or was Jake's kid..." Octavia saw Clarke's expression change to anger and realized what she said, quickly saving herself. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I knew Wells, and he kind of told me about it."

Clarke relaxed and frowned at the thought of her old best friend. She hasn't heard or seen him in months ever since she shut him out. "You knew Wells? I haven't seen him in a while, how is he?"

Octavia frowned, realizing Clarke didn't know what she did, "He moved last month. You didn't know?"

"Ever since my dad died I kind of shut him out. I shut everyone I cared about out and kind of just locked myself in my room. Which kind of sucks because now it's senior year and I don't have a single friend." Clarke folded her arms and looked down at her lap, not wanting to make eye contact with the brunette next to her. 

"Come eat lunch with us, Clarke. You can't shut yourself out forever.. And besides, I think you'll like my group." Octavia took out a sheet of paper and scribbled something on it before handing it to the blonde. "Here's my number, text me if you ever need anything."

Clarke smiled and nodded her head in thanks while taking the paper, putting it in her binder. The conversation was over after that when the teacher began to talk to the class about the basics of Earth Science.

 

The bell rang to dismiss fourth period. It was lunch time. Clarke walked down the halls and made her way to the cafeteria. All around her she saw people running up to each other and talking about how much they've missed each other over the summer. Clarke didn't have anyone to miss. Not anymore. She thinks about how she should've talked to Wells before he left. She wishes she knew he left. Their friendship ended because of her. If she wouldn't have been so stubborn and actually talked to her friend about what she was feeling, then she probably would still be in touch with him. She decided not to think about it anymore when she entered the cafeteria. 

There was a line of people waiting for food and she wasn't too hungry so she just decided to find Octavia and take her up on her invitation. Her eyes scanned the mass of people eating their food until she saw the familiar green eyes meet hers. Octavia's eyes lit up and she waved her hand towards Clarke, telling her to come sit. Clarke let out a small smile and found an empty seat at the table where she sat.

"Guys, this is Clarke Griffin, she's in my science class." Octavia introduced the blonde to her friends. "Clarke, these are my friends, Raven Reyes, Monty Green, and Jasper Jordan."

Clarke smiled, "Nice to meet you all." Her eyes widened slightly when a dark, handsome boy sat down next to Octavia, putting his arm around her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is my boyfriend, Lincoln." Octavia introduced the man that was her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss.

"Nice to meet you Lincoln, I'm Clarke."

"Pleasure to meet you, Clarke." Lincoln extended his arm and offered to shake Clarke's hand. She smiled and accepted the gesture.

"Griffin? Weren't you Jaha's friend?" Raven questioned Clarke.

Clarke nodded, "Yeah. You knew him?"

"Not really. He knew Octavia and he sat with us every once in a while last year after what happened with you two... He was cool and spoke very highly of you."

Clarke blushed not knowing how to respond. Her bashfulness quickly faded once she remembered how even after she put him through hell, he still thought she was great. "Yeah, well he always over exaggerates, I'm not anything special, trust me." 

"Everyone is special, Clarke." Monty jumped in.

"Yeah, and you're smoking too, you're definitely something special." Jasper cut his best friend off and winked at the blonde. Raven hit his shoulder, causing the group to laugh and even Clarke let out a small laugh. 

"So you're a senior right?" Monty asked, changing the subject. Clarke nodded in response. "I'm only a sophomore along with Jasper over here, but that means you've been going to Ark High for a while now. Why aren't you hanging out with your other friends instead of us?"

Clarke frowned and looked down at her lap before responding, "I kind of shut everyone out after my dad died. And even before that Wells was kind of my only friend.." 

The table got silent before Octavia said to the blonde, "Well, we're your friends now." Clarke looked up at the brunette and smiled, thanking her. "Now pull out your phone and pass it around the table that way you can get everyone's number. If you ever need anything just call one of us."

Clarke followed Octavia's orders and passed her phone around. When she got it back the warning bell rang and ended lunch. The group got up and said their goodbyes and Clarke headed in the opposite direction, making her way to English.

 

She sat in the back of the room, just like she's been doing with all of her classes. She was playing a game on her phone to pass time until the bell rang and briefly looked up, only to see a beautiful girl walk in. She sat down at the front of the room, she was tall and tan, very fit, green eyes and crazy brown curly hair. Clarke's eyes caught the tribal tattoo that was on the girl's arm, telling Clarke that she was 18. 

She was staring at the girl trying to figure out her name when finally the teacher made it to the end of role calling out, "Alexandria Woods."

"Just Lexa" the girl, who now had a name, responded to the teacher. Clarke couldn't help but watch her the whole period and finally brought her attention away from the girl when the bell rang. She had to talk to her, but couldn't bring herself to do so. Accepting her own personal defeat, Clarke got up and went to her final period of the day. 

 

The following day, Clarke sat next to Octavia again in science. "Hey Octavia." She greeted the brunette and smiled.

"Hey, what's up" Octavia looked up from her phone and smiled at the blonde. 

"I saw this girl the other day in my English class. Her name is Lexa, do you know who she is?" Clarke knew that Octavia knew a lot of people in the school and wanted to see if her new friend could help her.

"Lexa Woods? Yeah she's one of Lincoln's best friends. She's quiet, doesn't go out much and focuses way too much on school."

"Have you ever talked to her?"

"Yeah a couple times. She's pretty intimidating at first but once you get to know her she's actually pretty sweet and really cool." Octavia realized why they were having this conversation about this girl and started to tease Clarke, "You think she's hot don't you?"

Clarke's cheeks flooded with red instantly, "What no. I mean she's pretty and her tattoo is very interesting, and she just seems like a cool person."

Octavia chuckled at her new friend, knowing that she was denying the fact that she thought she was attractive, "That isn't the only interesting tattoo she has." Just when she thought her cheeks couldn't get redder, Clarke's eyes got wide and she quickly cupped her face in her hands. Octavia laughed at her reaction and playfully punched the blonde's shoulder, "Hey kid, don't worry, she's single and into chicks. I'll introduce you two."

Clarke lifted her head and her face lit up, "Really?"

Octavia laughed at her response and nodded her head, "Yes really. God, you don't even know this girl and you're already in love with her. I'll introduce you two at lunch."

Clarke allowed herself to laugh with her friend. Her stomach began to turn and she felt herself getting anxious, she couldn't wait till lunch. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Lexa and fears that she has made a terrible first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of just setting up for the next, so bear with me here. Next update should be in a couple days!

Fourth period ended and Clarke was more anxious than ever. She packed up her things quickly and sped to the cafeteria. Octavia wasn't at the table yet, but she saw Raven and calmed herself before taking a seat. 

"So how's your second day of senior year, Griffin?" Raven skipped greeting Clarke and went straight into conversation.

Clarke let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and allowed herself to be distracted from the thought of Lexa, "It's good I guess. I don't know it doesn't feel any different than Junior year."

"Yeah same. Have you met anyone that's peaked your interests in your classes though?" Raven was just trying to make simple conversation and didn't expect the reaction she got from Clarke.

Clarke's eyes grew wide and her face was flushed of all it's color, like she just saw a ghost. Her mouth hung open and she couldn't get herself to answer. Did Octavia tell Raven about Lexa? Maybe she didn't, play it cool. She quickly shook her head and said, "Nope. Not really into the whole relationship thing." She was lying and knew that Raven wouldn't be too happy if she found out the truth.

The brunette knew Clarke was lying, she could always tell when people were lying but she decided to let it go, not knowing Clarke too well. It was better not to bring it up again anyways because the rest of the group came to the table.

"Look Jasper, if you want to talk to her than just talk to her. She's just a girl, now grow a pair and talk to her!" Monty was trying to convince Jasper to do something as they were sitting down. 

"But she's wow and I'm oh. And what would I even talk to her about?" Jasper frowned.

"I don't know man. It's chem, just talk about chem stuff. Explosions and stuff."

Raven's face lit up when she heard the word 'explosion'. "Explosions? You know I love things that go boom." She smiled a wide grin at the boys, "What are you planning on blowing up this time?"

Jasper shook his head, "We're not blowing anything up, Raven. Not after what happened last time."

He was referring to a time over the summer when the three of them wanted to prank Octavia. They were just going to set off small fireworks in her backyard, waking her up and pissing her off. Nothing serious because they couldn't think of a better prank. Well, Raven wanted to up the explosion so she added more gun powder to the fireworks and ended up breaking a window, starting a small fire and burning off some of Jasper's hair. This caused Bellamy to run out of the house with his revolver and point it at the three knuckleheads that were his younger sister's friends. Jasper not only had some of his hair burned off but he also stained his pants at the sight of a gun pointed at him. The five agreed to never talk about the incident again and to never let Raven near explosives.

Raven was about to respond when Octavia arrived at the table with Lincoln and Lexa. "Hi everyone, you remember Lincoln's best friend, Lexa right?" Octavia re-introduced her boyfriend's friend to the group.

"Of course! How could we forget! Hey Lexa how've you been?" Monty greeted the beautiful brunette.

"I've been well, Monty, thank you." Lexa smiled at the boy and then looked over at Clarke. Her eyes slightly got wider at the sight of the blonde with captivating blue eyes. "New friend?" She asked the group, eyes still trained on Clarke.

"Yeah, this is Clarke. She's our new friend." Octavia introduced the two.

"Ah, you're in my english class, right?" Lexa asked Clarke, her eyes never leaving the blonde's gaze.

Clarke was quiet for a moment, still looking at Lexa. She was taken away by her beauty and didn't even hear the question. She realized it was her turn to talk when Jasper lightly hit her side. "Oh um yeah. Yeah I'm Clarke Griffin, I sit in the back."

Lexa nodded and then took a seat along with Octavia and Lincoln. "So Clarke, are you new to school?"

"No, I've always gone here but I thought it was about time to make new friends." Clarke suddenly felt shy and wasn't as confident as she usually is.

"Well if this group ever annoys you, which I'm sure they will sooner or later" Lexa paused and looked over at Jasper and Monty, "then you're welcomed to join me in the library during lunch. I'm actually about to head over there now for the remainder of lunch, would you care to join me?"

Clarke was about to answer when Jasper cut in, "Hey! We're not annoying, we're the coolest people you'll ever meet."

Lexa rolled her eyes at the boy and her eyes met Clarke's, waiting for an answer. She was hoping that the blonde would say yes. She wanted to get to know the beautiful girl more without any interruptions. 

"I would be glad to join you, Lexa." Clarke smiled at the brunette and got up from the table. She briefly looked at Octavia who smiled and gave her a supporting nod. With that, Clarke followed Lexa outside of the cafeteria and the two made their way across campus towards the library. 

It was quiet for a little bit. Clarke felt that she should say something, anything, to the gorgeous girl standing next to her. She couldn't think of what to say so she just blurted out the first thought that came in her mind, "Nice ink."

Lexa looked down at her arm and smiled, "Thank you, it means a lot to me."

Without thinking again, Clarke asked the first thing that came to her head once again, "Do you have more than one?" She held her breath, realizing what she just said and remembered the conversation she had with Octavia earlier. 

Lexa thought about her answer for a moment before deciding to share the information with Clarke. "Yes, I have one on my back and another on my side." 

"Can I see it?" Clarke covered her mouth with her hand quickly. She screwed up. She just made the shittiest first impression with this stunning girl. Before she could say something else to try and cover up what she has said, Lexa answered.

"Come with me." She grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her towards a bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, Lexa took off her shirt and showed her new friend her tattoos. There was a very large one taking up the entirety of her back and she had another one on her side trailing from her rib cage to her hip bone.

Clarke's eyes widened at not only the tattoos but at Lexa's well defined body. She caught herself blushing and turned her head away from the brunette. "They're amazing. But you didn't really have to show me, Lexa. I didn't know what I was saying and I mean you barely know you."

Lexa noticed Clarke's pink cheeks and let out a small chuckle, "That is true, but I believe that I can trust you. You seem like you mean well, Clarke."

"I just feel like you have a terrible first impression of me." Clarke frowned.

"Of course not, you are very nice and I would love to get to know you more. Here, put your number in that way I can call you sometime." Lexa pulled out her phone and gave it to Clarke to input her phone number.

Clarke finished typing in her number and gave it back to Lexa when the bell rang. The blonde frowned and looked at the brunette questioningly, wondering if they were going to walk to class together. 

"Let us walk, together." Lexa put her shirt back on and walked out the bathroom door, expecting Clarke to follow. 

Clarke could've sworn that the girl was flirting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets to know more about Lexa.

The two walked to their English class in silence. Clarke's cheeks still had a hint of red to them from the interaction the two had just a few minutes ago. She looked at Lexa in hope to find a similar reaction and was surprised when her face was relaxed. The encounter didn't faze her at all. This girl just took off her shirt  _for_  Clarke and she's acting like nothing happened. Clarke shook her head at the brunettes reaction and made her way to the back of the room when they arrived to class. Lexa decided to follow her and join her in the back.

Clarke was silent ever since the reveal of Lexa's tattoos. Lexa feared that she made a terrible first impression and that she just should've said no when the blonde asked. The teacher gave out and assignment and Lexa finished it very quickly, instead of taking out a book to pass the time, she decided to attempt to talk to Clarke through note passing.

Lexa scribbled something down on the note and placed it on Clarke's desk. Clarke looked at the note and then up at Lexa, puzzled. Lexa nodded towards the note, telling the blonde to read it. Clarke opened the note and scribbled something else down before passing it back to the brunette.

 

 **Lexa:**   _Hey, is everything okay? You're pretty quiet._

 **Clarke:** _Everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?_

 **Lexa:**   _Idk. Maybe cuz I just took off my shirt like 20 minutes ago and you haven't said anything since._

 **Clarke:**   _I'm just surprised that you were okay with exposing yourself to me like that. You don't even know me_

 **Lexa:** _I got the tattoos for a reason, Clarke. I'm not just going to hide them, I want people to see them. They cost a lot of $$_

 **Clarke:** _Oh.._

 **Lexa:**   _What's really bothering you? It isn't the tattoos or me taking off my shirt is it?_

 **Clarke:** _Nothing. Just something stupid._

 

Clarke was in the midst of handing the note back to Lexa when her teacher, Mr. Kane, walked between the two desks and took the note.

"Passing notes in class? Isn't that a little old school? You two have phones and class gets out in five minutes. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait." Mr. Kane scolded the ladies and then ripped the note before throwing it in the trash. At least he didn't read it. 

The bell rang and Clarke got out of her seat quickly and tried to make it out of the door before Lexa could stop her. She failed. Lexa caught up with the blonde and put her hand on her shoulder, turning her around. 

Lexa raised her brow at Clarke, "Can we talk?"

"We don't have much time to talk right now, I have to get to class." Clarke said trying to escape the conversation. 

Lexa frowned and nodded, letting the blonde go to class. Clarke went to her final period of the day and pulled out her phone to text Octavia.

 

 **Clarke:** _Hey Octavia, it's Clarke Griffin, can we talk?_

 **Octavia:**   _You don't need to put your last name. I only know one Clarke. But whatsup?_

 **Clarke:**   _You're right. Lexa is pretty intimidating._

 **Octavia:** _Right? What'd she do after you two left?_

 **Clarke:**   _Well we were walking and I didn't know what to say to her so I kind of brought up her tattoo and then asked to see her other ones... Next thing you know we're in the bathroom and her shirt is off showing me her tattoos._

 **Octavia:**   _Lmao! She's got confidence that's for sure. Hell, if I had a body like her's my shirt would always be off (;_

 **Clarke:** _Not helping, O. Anyways, I haven't been able to look her in the eye without blushing and now she thinks something is wrong!_

 **Octavia:** _You 2 have only known each other for less the 4 hours and you already want to get in her pants. Cute. Text her and tell her nothing is wrong!_

 **Clarke:** _I already told her that last period but she doesn't believe me!!_

 **Octavia:** _She knows you're lying. She ALWAYS knows when someone is lying._ _  
_

**Clarke:** _Idk what to do!!!_

 **Octavia:** _Well, you can always tell her that you like her and then boom things will be great and you'll be able to get a closer look at her tattoos (;_

 **Clarke:** _I don't like her though. I don't even know her!_

 **Octavia:** _You're right. Get to know her first then tell her (:_ _  
_

**Clarke:** _I don't even have her number._

 **Octavia:** _Yeah but I do!! It's 678-483-9382_

 **Clarke:** _I don't know how to talk to her though._

 **Octavia:** _You're smart, you'll figure something out. She's really nice, just because she's intimidating and hella confident doesn't mean she'll be a complete ass to you. Unless you're Jasper or Monty, but you're not them. Besides, she probably thinks you're hot af so just give it a chance._

 **Clarke:** _Fine._

 

Clarke decided on waiting till that night to text Lexa. She didn't know what time she went to sleep, probably early due to the lack of bags under the girl's eyes. So the blonde settled on texting her at 7.

 **Clarke:**   _Hey Lexa, sorry I was acting weird after lunch today. I was just being stupid I guess._

 **Lexa:** _It's fine, Clarke. I realized that I may have made you a bit uncomfortable after I showed you my tattoos. I'm a bit busy right now, however. So would you care to join me for coffee tomorrow morning before school, say about 7, and we'll talk then?_

 **Clarke:** _Of course! I'll see you tomorrow._ _  
_

 

Clarke looked over the conversation that only consisted of three messages so many times before finally drifting off to sleep. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't help but smile. Tomorrow would be different, she will make everything right with the girl she was becoming very fond of. 

 

Lexa woke up at 6 that morning with a huge grin on her face. She was going to see Clarke again today, alone. Just the two of them without any interruptions, she will finally be able to get to know the girl with ocean blue eyes. She got ready quickly that morning and danced and sang along to her music while doing so. After what felt like forever, it was finally 6:50. Lexa got into her BMW and drove to the coffee shop by campus. It was 7 o'clock on the dot when she arrived. Lexa was always punctual to everything. She walked into the coffee shop and took a seat at the bar, waiting by the door for Clarke.

After 6 minutes, Clarke walked into the shop, her eyes searching for Lexa. Her face lit up when she saw the brunette sitting at the bar, distracted by her phone. Clarke walked over and took a seat next to her. Lexa looked up from her phone and smiled at the blonde, "Good morning, Clarke. You look nice today."

"Morning, Lexa. I don't look as nice as you though." Clarke responded, attempting to flirt with the brunette. The two ordered their coffees and started to get to know each other. "So do you have any siblings?" Clarke asked the first question. 

"I live with my cousin, she's 24, her name is Anya." Lexa took a sip of her coffee before continuing, "However, I do consider Lincoln my brother, we've known each other since we were about 4 or 5. What about you?"

"I don't have any siblings either. Always wondered what it would be like to have one though."

"Oh trust me, you don't want one. My cousin is basically just like a sister. I mean, I love Anya but she gets on my nerves way too much. Whenever I try to study or relax she always tries to drag me out of the house and get me to 'make new friends' and 'find a girlfriend'." Lexa rolled her eyes at the thought of her cousin trying to get her to become more social.

Clarke laughed at the girl's response. "Guess you're not a socialite then, huh?" Lexa grinned before taking another sip of her coffee. "Well, if you're so antisocial, then explain to me why you invited me out for coffee." Clarke raised her brow at Lexa and gave her a smirk.

Lexa chuckled, "I guess her constant nagging finally got to me. And you need new friends."

Clarke shook her head and smiled, "Yeah but I mean, I got them. So that can't be all, you didn't  _have_ to become friend."

Lexa raised her brow at Clarke, "So I'm your friend now?"

Clarke blushed at what she had said. "Um... No I mean, if you want. You don't have to be my friend if you don't want one. I mean I'm a pretty shitty friend to be quite honest." The blonde was not embarrassed and afraid that she may have scared the girl away.

"I'm a shittier friend, you could ask Lincoln." Lexa laughed, "But I guess you will find out how shitty of a friend I am from here on out."

Clarke smiled a wide grin, feeling joy and accomplishment with becoming friends with the tall, beautiful, brunette with green eyes. "We should get to class, friend."

"Of course." Lexa smiled and began to stand up before adding, "Will you join me in the library for lunch? As your friend, I think it's time we get to know more about each other than just if we have siblings." The blonde smiled at Lexa and nodded her head in response, and the two went in opposite directions, heading to class.

 

Clarke ran into class just as the late bell was ringing. She took a seat next to Octavia and tried to calm her breaths. Octavia turned her head and looked at her friend with a wide grin. "So.. Is Lexa Woods the reason why you're out of breath and almost late to class?"

It took Clarke a moment to catch her breath before she could answer Octavia's outrageous question. "The fact that the coffee shop is across the street is the reason why I'm late."

"So you got coffee? With whom?"

"Why does it matter?" Clarke didn't want to admit that she was with Lexa. She knew Octavia would think too much into it and say something stupid.

"Because, you don't have a coffee cup with you, so my guess it you drank it there. And it's kind of sad to drink coffee alone." Octavia stated.

Clarke gave in knowing that the brunette would not let up until she told her the truth. "Fine. I was with Lexa getting coffee."

Octavia smirked at the blonde. "Just getting coffee? I don't know you seem pretty cheery, are you sure you two didn't do anything else?"

"You're ridiculous." Clarke ended the conversation and started working on an assignment the teacher posted on the board. Octavia couldn't just leave it at that though and wanted more information, so she texted her. 

 

 **Octavia:** _What'd you 2 talk about?_

 **Clarke:** _About how annoying my new friend is and how she won't leave me alone._

 **Octavia:**   _Rude!! Just tell me, I'm starting to consider myself as your best friend so as a rule, you have to tell your best friend about all of your relationships._

 

Clarke looked up from her phone and smiled at the brunette who was now her best friend after only three days. She felt happy, it was nice to know that she had someone who cared about her. She decided she wanted to tell her about what happened, but held it off a little longer just to annoy Octavia.

 

 **Clarke:**   _Not in a relationship. Don't even know her._

 **Octavia:**   _But you know her well enough to invite her out to coffee?_

 **Clarke:**   _She invited me out to coffee, not me._ _  
_

**Octavia:** _NO WAY!! Lexa doesn't invite ANYONE out to coffee. The last person she invited out to coffee was her ex, she doesn't even get coffee with Lincoln. I think it's what she does with people she likes..._

 **Clarke:** _Ex?_

 **Octavia:**   _Feeling jealous huh?_

 **Clarke:** _I just didn't know she had an ex. I'm not jealous!_

 **Octavia:** _It's better if I don't tell you about her. Just ask Lexa yourself. She should be comfortable with telling you, knowing the fact that she bought you coffee._

 **Clarke:** _She technically did say we were friends..._

 **Octavia:** _Damn, Lex is moving fast. Not shy at all around you, princess (;_

Clarke stopped texting her friend and turned to punch her lightly on the shoulder. "Hey what was that for!" Octavia exclaimed and rubbed her shoulder.

"Oh quit your whining I barely tapped you."

"That doesn't explain why you did it." 

"Because Lexa and I aren't anything, so forget about it." Clarke told her as she was packing up her things before the bell rang.

"Yeah, aren't anything  _yet_. But if it'll make you happy, I'll forget about it. I won't even bring it up to the others at lunch."

"That reminds me... I won't be sitting with you guys at lunch today. I'll be in the library... with Lexa." Clarke sighed not wanting to look at her friend, knowing the look the brunette was giving her. Sure enough when she looked at Octavia she was giving her a wide grin and was holding back a snarky comment. The bell rang before she could say anything and Clarke laughed in relief and headed to her next class. 

 

When lunchtime came around Clarke headed to the library. She was surprised to see Lexa already there sitting at a table reading a book. Clarke took a seat across from Lexa and the brunette smiled and put away the book.

"Hello, Clarke."

"Hey, Lexa," Clarke greeted her and then remembered the conversation she had with Octavia in first period, "can I ask you a personal question?"

Lexa quirked her brow and eyed Clarke suspiciously, "It depends."

"Well, um, I was talking to Octavia this morning and she brought up your ex.."

Lexa frowned, "What'd she say about her?"

"Nothing really.. She just said that you had an ex and told me to ask you about her..." Clarke wasn't sure if she should say anymore, but she didn't have to when Lexa started speaking.

"Her name was Costia. She was... beautiful. We started dating in the eighth grade and broke up mid-junior year. See, Costia was in the closet about her sexuality at the time. We kept our relationship a secret for three years, everyone just thought she was my best friend. One day Costia calls me, crying, she came out to her father. Her father, however, didn't take the news well. He hit her and threatened to kick her out of the house. He gave her a choice, though. He would either force her to live on the streets or force us to break up. When she told me about the options he gave her I offered for her to live with me, but that wasn't something my own family would allow. I had very strict parent's, as did she. They may have accepted my sexuality, but they did not like the idea of having my girlfriend live with us. So, the only choice I had to keep her safe was to break up with her. It hurt. I wasn't even allowed to see her after the break up. I was a wreak and I fell into a deep depression. It only got worse when Lincoln brought me the news saying that she has moved out of State. And just when I thought I couldn't lose anyone else, both of my parent's died in a car crash not too long after..." Lexa told the story about her rough past to Clarke, tears fighting to escape her eyes but she would not allow herself to seem weak in front of this girl.

Clarke reached across the table and held Lexa's hands. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. 

"After all that has happened I kind of shut myself out, as did you when your father died. But, I overcame all of it by accepting love for what it is... Weakness." 

"Love isn't weakness, Lexa. If anything, love makes us stronger." Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand gently, hurt by the words she has said. If Lexa thought that love was weakness then there would be no possibility of the two ever getting together. Clarke wanted to be with Lexa for some strange reason, and she was convinced to change her mind. 

Lexa looked at Clarke's hand that was held in her own and relaxed. Maybe it would be this girl that changes her perception on love. She felt safe and comfortable around her. This feeling scared her, she hasn't allowed herself to become comfortable with anyone besides Lincoln and Costia. But here she was, sharing her past with a girl she barely knew. "Perhaps you're right, Clarke, now tell me about you. Do you have any exes?" Lexa wanted to get to know the blonde more and wanted to divert the conversation from herself.

Clarke smiled and relaxed, glad that the subject has changed. "Yeah, one. Finn Collins, he goes here. We dated for a little bit... He loved me, I didn't love him, he was hurt, end of relationship."

The brunette laughed before becoming serious again, "and why didn't you love him?"

"Two different people, and he moved way too fast. We pretty much skipped the whole getting to know each other stage."

"How long would you need to get to know someone before they were to ask you out?" Lexa was curious about when she could possibly ask the girl out, just in case she did start to develop feelings for her.

Clarke was surprised by the question. Did Lexa like her? No, impossible.  _They barely know each other._ But, then again, Lexa did just open up to her, and her trust seems like something that is very hard to gain. No, she can't get her hopes up. "I don't know. Maybe a week, it really depends on who it is."

Lexa smiled and she felt her heart beat faster in excitement. "I know we've only known each other for about two days, but would you like to go out for dinner with me this weekend?"

Clarke could hardly contain her enthusiasm, this gorgeous girl just asked her out on a date. She tried to calm herself down before answering, but failed, not being able to contain the excitement in her voice, "Of course!" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been so busy with school, and I've been writing this in small increments of about 10 minutes a day. I hope it isn't too bad!

"Wait hold up. You're gay?" Jasper was thrown by the news that Lexa and Clarke were going on a date on Saturday. Clarke told them on the following day Lexa had asked her, Thursday, during lunch.

"She isn't gay, Jasper, calm your ass down." Raven snapped, defending Clarke. "Bisexual is a thing too and no one seems to acknowledge that that shit exists." 

"Woah, I'm sorry. I mean first Monty is gay and now Clarke?" Jasper responded, clearly not having listened to a word Raven has said.

"I literally  _just_ said that bisexuality is a thing!" Raven yelled at Jasper. He put his hands up in mock surrender and nodded in understanding. 

"Besides, everyone has a little gay in them." Octavia added, getting a surprised look from Lincoln in return. She saw her boyfriends look and just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. 

"My sexuality shouldn't even be a big issue, Jasper. It's not like you were going to get with me anyways." Clarke added.

"You don't know that." Jasper responded.

The whole table burst out into laughter. "You're crushing over Maya! And Clarke would never date a sophomore!" Raven told Jasper through laughs. 

"Hey guys, give him a break." Clarke told the group after her laughter subsided. "I would date a sophomore. Not Jasper, but say if Lexa was a sophomore than I would probably make an exception... It's just a bonus that she's a senior."

Jasper frowned and shook his head in disappointment before shaking it off with a small laugh. "Lincoln, how do you feel about this?"

"What? Clarke dating my best friend? I think it's fucking amazing! It's about time that Lexa meets a good girl, after what happened with Costia I thought she would never find someone again but yet, here's Ms. Griffin." Lincoln smiled and then looked at Clarke, his smile quickly fading and turning serious, "Just please don't hurt her, Clarke. I can't see her hurt again."

Clarke nodded in understanding, "Don't worry, Lincoln. I don't plan on hurting her, I really like her. And we aren't dating by the way."

"Not yet. But I know by the end of the night you two would be screaming that you love each other." Raven added and smirked at the blonde. The whole table burst out into laughter. Clarke smiled and shook her head at her friend, red filling her cheeks. 

"But um, Clarke, are you out to your mom yet?" Monty turned the conversation serious again.

Clarke frowned and shook her head, "I haven't figured out how to tell her yet. I know she'll probably be accepting but -"

Lincoln cut her off, remembering Costia. "Clarke. You have to come out to your mother before going on this date with Lexa. What if she forces you to end things with her? Remember what I told you, I can't see her get hurt again, and I swear to God, if you hurt her." Octavia had to put her arm on Lincoln's chest, calming him down before he got too upset. 

"Lincoln is right, Clarke. You have to tell your mom." Octavia added, agreeing with her boyfriend. 

"I will. When the time is right. I'm not going to hurt, Lexa, I promise. I would rather get kicked out of the house than leave her. I mean, if we end up getting together of course." Clarke said and then realized that her and Lexa weren't a couple. They technically weren't anything more than friends, so what was Lincoln getting all worked up about? Did he know something Clarke didn't know? "Hey, Lincoln, can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

The table looked at the two, confused. He had a feeling that Clarke wanted to talk to him about Lexa and find out what he knew, so he looked to Octavia and nodded, saying that it'll be okay. He got up from the table and headed out of the cafeteria with the blonde.

Before waiting for the question he knew was coming, he began to speak. "She came over to my house last night. She had a huge smile on her face and she could barely focus on her studies, it was the happiest I've seen her in a while. I asked her why she was so perky and she just turned to me, love in her eyes, and said that she asked you out on a date. Well, technically not a date, but she asked you out nonetheless. Anyways, I questioned her about it, asking her if she was sure about taking you out, what with you two barely knowing each other after all. She just shook her head at me and said 'there's something about her' and she ended the conversation at that."

Lincoln paused and let Clarke process what he just said, when he didn't get a response from the blonde he knew it was okay to continue. "I don't know what's going on with her. The fact that she took you out for coffee and is okay with spending lunch alone with you is unlike her. She usually shuts herself out and doesn't talk to anyone but her cousin and me. But ever since you came along she's changed, she's been better. It's only been four days, but you've left an impression on her that she can't seem to shake. I don't know what you did, Clarke, but she can't seem to stop thinking about you."

Clarke blushed at everything her friend just told her. She could feel her heart trying to escape her chest, her stomach fill with butterflies, she didn't know that Lexa felt like this towards her, but she shared the mutual feeling. She smiled and jumped up to hug, Lincoln and whispered in his ear, "Thank you," before pulling away. "I promise I won't hurt her, if anything, I'm scared that she'll hurt me."

* * *

Saturday. Clarke didn't see much of Lexa until then. She was absent on Thursday and they barely talked to each other in English because Kane gave the class assigned seats, and the two didn't sit near each other. It was 3 o'clock, Lexa was going to be at Clarke's house to pick her up at 5. The blonde was very anxious and the presence of Octavia and Raven didn't help her out very much.

"I don't understand what was wrong with the blue one." Octavia pointed out to Clarke after she tried on her seventh outfit.

"I didn't like it." Clarke stated, bluntly.

"It brings out your eyes, Griffin. Just wear the blue top with some black jeans. They'll bring out your eyes and your ass." Raven smirked.

"She's right, Lexa told Lincoln that you're going somewhere casual, so you have to dress, well, casual." Octavia added.

"Ugh! Fine." Clarke surrendered and went to go change, yet again. When she returned the girls gave her a whistle to tell her how good she looked. "You two are such idiots." Clarke said before sitting at her desk to apply her makeup.

Octavia and Raven both looked at each other, worried, before Raven spoke up. "Hey, Clarke, you did tell your mom right?"

Clarke stopped applying her eyeliner and frowned, "I will. After the date. I have a plan trust me."

"Well you better hope your plan comes through, because Lexa already dated a closeted lesbian girl before and that didn't work out." Octavia seemed annoyed by her friend not coming out to her mother prior to the date. 

The blonde rolled her eyes, "not a lesbian."

Octavia scowled at Clarke and decided to drop the subject when they heard the doorbell ring. Her eyes widened with panic, looking at the clock she saw that it was already 5. "Fuck. Raven go answer the door before Clarke's mom does!" Octavia yelled. 

Raven rushed out the door and was too late, Abby Griffin already answered the door. "Hello, are you another friend of Clarke's?"

Lexa hesitated, not knowing if Clarke has told her mom that they were going on a date or not. To be safe she answered, "Yes ma'am. We're gonna go hang out tonight, I hope that's alright with you, Mrs. Griffin."

Abby smiled at how polite the girl was, "Of course! Come on in, I'll go let her know." The older woman turned and jumped when she saw Raven, "Oh hi Raven, I didn't see you there! You scared me! Can you go get Clarke and tell her that one of her friends are here."

Raven nodded and headed back to the room to retrieve Clarke. The blonde walked out and smiled at Lexa and then told her mom that they were just going to go to the movies with Raven and Octavia. Lexa gave her a suspicious look, wondering why the girl was lying to her mother. It saddened her once she figured out that she had not come out yet. 

* * *

Clarke followed Lexa into her car, and Octavia and Raven headed to their cars and drove off. Once strapped in, Lexa started the car and asked Clarke the question she was dreading, "Why didn't you come out to your mom?"

The blonde frowned and looked out the window as she spoke. "I'm going to. I promise."

"Why didn't you tell her before we went on this date? What if she has a negative reaction?" Lexa was trying hard to choke back the fear and sadness that attempted to escape in her voice.

Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa as she drove. She saw sadness in her eyes and she spoke in a low whisper, scared of how the brunette will feel. "Because I wanted to see if things went well with you and I first..."

The car stopped at a red light and Lexa gave Clarke a small smile and sympathetic nod before the light turned green. It was silent for the remainder of the car ride.

Clarke was surprised to see that they have arrived at the movie theater. She looked towards Lexa waiting for her to speak, but the brunette just turned off the engine and got out of the car. The blonde followed.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said but I really like you and I didn't want to a drop a bomb on my mom and maybe go through shit if it wasn't even going to work out with you." Clarke explains herself. 

Lexa shook her head and let out a small chuckle. "I'm not upset with you. I understand." She put her arm around Clarke's waist and guided her towards the theater. "Let's just enjoy our date."

During the beginning of the movie the two just sat next to each other awkwardly. Clarke put her arm on the arm rest between them and pulled the middle school move of leaving her hand open, inviting Lexa to hold hands. The brunette didn't budge. Finally after an hour, Clarke had enough and just reached over and grabbed Lexa's hand. 

Lexa giggled and whispered to Clarke, teasing, "Moving a bit fast, huh?"

Clarke grinned in response and diverted her attention back to the movie. After the movie finished, the two still had their fingers intertwined and did not disconnect until they made it back to the car. 

"I had a good time tonight, Clarke." Lexa told Clarke once they were outside of the blonde's home.

"Me too.." Clarke smiled.

"I really like you too, you know" The brunette added, referring to Clarke's comment earlier.

Clarke blushed, "I'm going to tell my mom first thing tomorrow morning."

Lexa smiled, relieved that the girl she had strong feelings towards was going to come out. Instead of responding, she placed her hand behind Clarke's neck and pulled her in towards her. Lexa leaned in slowly, giving the blonde enough time to pull away. Thankfully, she didn't. The kiss was soft and slow. Lexa's heart raced a mile a minute, her feelings for this girl were insane. She hasn't allowed herself to feel for anyone ever since Costia, and now she was kissing this beautiful blonde with mesmerizing blue eyes. 

Clarke didn't pull away when Lexa leaned in. She returned the kiss, her mind was going insane. The date obviously went well and she didn't want it to end. After what felt like forever (but yet wasn't long enough), Clarke pulled away. "I'll call you tomorrow after I tell her."

Lexa could only nod, speechless from the kiss they just stared. And with that, Clarke exited the car and walked into her home. It was going to be a long, difficult, day tomorrow. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke comes out to her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying it so far! I highly appreciate all of the comments and kudos, so thank you all for that!

It's Sunday Morning. Clarke has never felt more rested in years. She wakes up with a grin on her face, her mind replaying the moment she had with Lexa last night. She couldn't wait to see the brunette and feel their lips connect once again. She was taken back into reality when she smelled coffee. Her mom was awake, and she remembered the promise she made last night. She has to come out. Clarke took a deep breath and rolled out of bed, getting ready for the long conversation that was awaiting her. 

Abby was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee and typing up something on her laptop. She shut the computer down once she heard her daughter's footsteps making their way into the kitchen. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning," Clarke mumbled as she made herself a cup of coffee. 

"I enjoyed meeting your new friends yesterday. Especially that girl, Lexa. She was very polite." Abby informed her daughter as she sat down. 

Clarke took a long sip of her coffee and placed it down gently before telling her mom the truth about Lexa. "Yeah, she's pretty great. But um, she isn't just a friend..."

Abby looked at Clarke confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while but I was never quite sure about it. I mean I had that feeling but I thought nothing of it, until I met her." Clarke paused and allowed her mother to process everything she has told her so far. When she didn't get a response she continued, "There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to spit it out. I'm bisexual."

Abby looked at her daughter with a blank expression, trying to process everything that her daughter has just told her. "So you're dating Lexa?"

Clarke looked into her lap, not being able to look her mother in the eye, "Kind of..." It got quiet and Clarke wasn't sure if she should say something else.

After what seemed like forever her mom finally broke the silence. "I want you to go stay over at a friends house for the weekend. I don't care if it's Octavia's or Raven's, just get out of the house."

The blonde looked at her mom in shock and felt tears fighting to escape, "I'm still me, mom! I'm still the same girl, so what if I like a girl?!"

Abby stood up and began to leave the kitchen before adding, "Just get out of my damn house and think about this." And with that she left. She told Clarke to think about it, but in reality she was the one that needed to think about it and learn to accept it. But, she could not face her daughter again until she did so. 

 

Clarke stood alone in the kitchen, shocked by the reaction she received. After a few minutes of being stuck to where she stood, she made her way to her room and quickly packed a bag. Tears were streaming down her face and she didn't know where to go. She could go to Octavia's or Raven's, but she would rather be at Lexa's instead. The problem is that if she called Lexa than the brunette will know that things did not go well and it would freak her out. But Clarke couldn't lie to her, she promised to call her after she came out after all.

She decided to calm down before calling Lexa. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. She drove to Octavia's house, knowing that she would be the most supportive. When she arrived she rang the door bell, she probably should've called ahead of time to let her friend know what was going on. Tears still streaming down her face, the door opens. Except it isn't Octavia that answers, it's a tall, tan man with freckles that does. 

"Oh, um, sorry is Octavia here?" Clarke asks the man that must be her brother.

"Yeah, she's inside. Is everything all right?" Bellamy asks, worried about what is going on with the stranger in front of him. 

"No.. That's why I'm here. I just need to talk to Octavia, tell her it's Clarke."

Bellamy's eyes widened in realization, "Oh! You're Clarke! Shit sorry come in. O's told me all about you, I'll go get her. Please, make yourself at home."

Clarke walked into the house and nodded in thanks and took a seat on the couch. She heard Bellamy run upstairs and tell his sister of her presence. Seconds later, Octavia was downstairs, panic on her face.

"Oh fuck. You have a bag. Shit this isn't good." Octavia said before embracing Clarke in a hug.

The blonde collapsed in her friend's arms and began to sob, soaking Octavia's shoulder. "She kicked me out" Clarke said between sobs.

Octavia rubbed the girl's back and kept her in her embrace, "I'm so sorry Clarke. You can stay here as long as you need... Have you talked to Lexa about it yet though?"

Clarke pulled away from the hug and shook her head, "I needed to calm down first." The two took a seat on the couch and Octavia put her arm around Clarke and let the blonde continue to cry.

Bellamy had no idea what was going on but he knew he should do something for the girl that was now staying at their place. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door to go pick up some things. He returned 20 minutes later to see that the blonde had calmed down and was now watching a movie, her head still resting on Octavia's shoulder. 

"I don't know what's going on, Clarke, but I'm really sorry." He said, putting a bag on the table in front of them. "I brought you some ice cream and a couple of beers. And a pizza is on it's way. This is the best medicine to be quite honest."

Clarke smiled and let out a chuckle, "Thank you Bellamy, I really appreciate it." She allowed herself to relax and forget about what happened for the next couple hours.

After finishing her third movie, Octavia thought it would be best if Clarke called Lexa. The blonde frowned and retrieved her phone from the bag and went outside so she could talk in private. After four rings, Lexa picked up the phone. "Hey Clarke, how did things go with your mom?"

Clarke choked back the tears that were trying to fight their way out again, "Not so good..."

Lexa became silent. The one thing she feared most was happening, yet again. "So what does that mean for us?"

"Nothing. I can still see you, I _will_ continue to see you. But, I just can't live in my own home for a little bit."

The brunette let out a sigh of relief, but then quickly became worried again. "Where are you staying now?"

"I'm at Octavia's, she's letting me stay here for a bit."

"You could've stayed here, I don't live with anyone else but my cousin so you are more than welcomed to come live with me for a little bit."

Clarke blushed at the comment and then became serious once again, "I couldn't let you see me as a wreck. I still look pretty shitty. Too much crying you know." She laughed at her own comment, lightening the mood.

"I'm sure you still look beautiful" Lexa flirted.

"Oh stop it," Clarke laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Clarke hung up the phone. She probably wouldn't be allowed back into her own house for a week or so. She just carried on throughout the rest of the day and week like nothing has happened. At least she had friends and a girl like Lexa to help her though all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, a lot of them will be from now on because of school and my relationship getting in the way of all my free time. As much as I would like to spend all my time writing, it's very hard for me to keep up. I'm probably just going to start fast forwarding throughout this fic, and end it in a couple of chapters. My apologizes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week, Clarke finally decides to see Lexa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've decided not to fast forward through this fic. However, I will be posting shorter chapters that way you all can get more updates. I hope that is alright with all of you (:

"It's been a week, Clarke. You're mom told you to get out of the house for only the weekend" Octavia was talking to an obviously depressed Clarke.

"I am out of the house for the weekend. Today is Saturday, and last time I checked, it's the weekend." Clarke stated, opening another beer.

"Stop trying to act like everything is okay, Clarke! You've been leaving us at lunch, and it isn't to see Lexa because she's been coming by everyday asking where you are. Every time you come back home you slump down on the couch and watch reruns of Friends for the rest of the day!" Octavia's patience was growing thin. As much as she loved Clarke and didn't mind her spending time at her house, it was obvious that the girl needed something to cheer her up. 

"Everything is okay" Clarke mumbled.

Octavia let out a forced laugh, "You haven't talked to your friends _or_ your girlfriend in a week. The only people you've talked to are me and Bell."

"They can always talk to me too." Clarke said and rolled her eyes at the girlfriend comment, knowing that Octavia was making a statement that they weren't official yet because of her shutting everyone out again.

"They've tried!" Octavia walked across the room and retrieved Clarke's phone. She showed it to Clarke and it displayed: 15 missed calls, 3 voice messages, and 18 texts from Lexa. 4 texts from Monty. 2 missed calls and 10 texts from Raven. 2 texts from Jasper and one text from Lincoln.

Clarke's eyes widened and she snatched the phone from Octavia. "Shit. I've shut everyone out again..." She got up from the couch and walked outside to call Lexa. The brunette must've been waiting because she picked up on the second ring.

"Clarke, I've been trying to talk to you all week. Are you okay?" Lexa was relieved that Clarke finally returned her calls, but was still very worried about the blonde.

"I know, I'm sorry. I kind of shut my phone off and didn't want to talk to anyone. Octavia had to talk some sense into me... But yeah I'm okay, I really am." Clarke lied about being okay but she didn't want Lexa to worry about her more than she did already.

"May I see you?" 

"Yeah... Let's meet up at the coffee house at noon. I love Octavia and everything, but I haven't had a decent cup of coffee all week." Clarke let out a chuckle, lightening the mood.

Lexa laughed and smiled at the sound of Clarke's lovely laugh, "I'll see you then."

After Lexa hung up the phone Clarke looked through all of the missed messages. They were all what she expected: her friends asking if she was okay and why they haven't seen her around. She's certain that Octavia has told them that she just needed some space, but they were still worried about her. She went back inside and saw a very perky Octavia waiting for her.

"O, I was only gone for five minutes what'd you do?" Clarke was suspicious as to why the brunette was so happy all of a sudden. 

"So... You're going to see Lexa huh?" Octavia raised a brow at Clarke and smiled.

"Eavesdrop much?" Clarke joked and began to walk upstairs to get ready.

Octavia followed her, "Of course, that's what best friends do. Anyways, it's about time you get out of the house and interact with other people besides me and Bell."

"Lexa doesn't count as different interaction, she's my girlfriend I'm suppose to see her." Clarke stopped what she was doing and her eyes grew wide at the word that just slipped out of her mouth.

"Girlfriend?!" Octavia let out a yelp and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Don't get too excited O! It slipped out. She isn't my girlfriend. Not yet." She added the last part so Octavia wouldn't be too upset with her accidental slip up. Besides, she wanted to be Lexa's girlfriend, but they were already moving pretty fast so she thought it was best to take things slow again. 

Octavia crossed her arms and pouted her lips, making herself look upset. She wanted Clarke and Lexa to be together, but the blonde insisted on taking things slow. "Fine, whatever you say princess."

Clarke froze at the comment. Her mind began to flash back to _him_. "Don't call me that." She stated, very seriously.

"I'm sorry? I didn't know that would offend you." Octavia was confused as to why her friend was so upset over a simple word. Perhaps there was more meaning behind the word than she thought.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Clarke told the brunette, hoping she wouldn't ask for a story behind the word. Luckily, Octavia dropped the topic. Clarke continued to get ready and Octavia helped her pick out an outfit. 

At 11:30 Clarke finished getting ready and drove to the coffee shop where her and Lexa first hung out. She took a deep breath before entering the shop, she hasn't seen the brunette in a week. She looked around and saw the beautiful girl sitting in a booth. Clarke froze, Lexa looked amazing. She hasn't seen her in a week, besides seeing quick glimpses of her in class, she forgot how beautiful she was. 

"Is this seat taken?" Clarke said when she approached the table. 

Lexa was so happy to see Clarke again, she jumped from her seat and nearly knocked the blonde over in a massive hug. "I'm so happy to see you again."

Clarke felt a warm sensation wash over her while she was in Lexa's hold. She pulled away from the hug and cupped Lexa's cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. "I've missed you." She said when she pulled away. 

The two took a seat across from each other and Lexa reached her hand across the table to hold Clarke's. "How is everything?" 

Clarke frowned, "I'm still living with Octavia..."

Lexa nodded, understanding that Clarke's mom has not come to terms with her sexuality yet. "Where does that leave us?"

Clarke smirked, "You know, I wanted to wait, wait for the perfect moment. I wanted to wait until my mom accepted me, and when you and I have spent more time together but I'm sick of not knowing what we are." She paused watching the brunette's expression very carefully. Nothing seemed worrying so she continued, "I want to be with you Lexa, more than anything right now. There is something about you, I don't know what it is, but I want you to be mine. So basically, what I'm saying is, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Lexa's eyes widened in shock of the idea Clarke just proposed to her. Her look of shock changed into a wide grin, "Are you asking me?"

Clarke smiled and chuckled, "It depends, do you want to be with me?" Lexa squeezed her hand and gave her a small nod, and she continued, "Alright. Alexandria, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lexa laughed and leaned over the table to give Clarke a kiss. Without opening her eyes she pulled away and gave her response, "Of course," and then kissed Clarke again. She couldn't help but smile the entire time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for this fic, or any ideas for any other fics you may want me to write leave a comment or shoot me a message at teenage-asshole.tumblr.com (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia thinks Clarke needs some cheering up and convinces her to hang out with the group.

"Details. Now." Clarke told Octavia about how her and Lexa were official, and Octavia wanted to know how it happened.

Clarke laughed and told her friend about how she asked her out, "It wasn't anything special. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, you're right. That sucked! You couldn't even get her flowers? Some girlfriend you are" Octavia made fun of her best friend.

"I didn't expect to ask her out, O! It just happened."

"'It just happened' yeah that's what you're going to say when you two 'accidentally' fuck." She mocked and then raised her eyes grew wide, "you two haven't fucked yet right?"

Clarke's gasped and through a pillow at her friend, "No! God Octavia, I know me and Lex are moving fast but not  _that_ fast!"

Octavia laughed and eyed Clarke, "So she's Lex now? That's a pretty comfortable nickname.."

"Oh shut up."

Octavia laughed again and then turned a bit serious, but not too serious, "So, while you were gone I called up Raven and the rest of the group..." 

"And?" Octavia paused for such a long time Clarke found it amusing and was very curious where the brunette was going with this.

"Well, we all agreed that you needed some cheering up. So what would you say to a kick back at Lincoln's tonight?"

Clarke considered the idea for a bit. She wouldn't mind hanging out with her friends, she still needs to get to know them. "Sure, can Lexa come?"

"Of course!" The brunette let out a huge smile and hugged Clarke, "I'll go call them and let them know!" With that said, Octavia rushed out of the room to go make plans with the group of friends. 

Clarke laughed at her friend's enthusiasm and texted Lexa.

 **Clarke:** _It was great seeing you again today, beautiful (:_

 **Lexa:** _I will always remember this day._

 **Clarke:** _Oh really? And why is that (;_

 **Lexa:** _Some gorgeous blonde with mesmerizing blue eyes asked me to be her girlfriend, so that's pretty much why._

 **Clarke:** _Oh shit, she sounds amazing. She's lucky that you even said yes._

 **Lexa:** _Why wouldn't I? With someone as amazing as her, I can't say no._

 **Clarke:** _She's happier than ever that you said yes, trust me. Anyways.. What are you doing tonight?_

 **Lexa:** _Was probably gonna just watch a movie with my cousin, why?_

 **Clarke:** _Octavia and my friends want to hang out and try to 'cheer me up' and I told them I would only go if you go... So what do you say?_

 **Lexa:** _Of course I'll go! As long as I'm with you I don't care what we're doing._

 **Clarke:** _You're amazing! I'll see you tonight at Lincoln's._

 

* * *

 

 

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Jasper said when Octavia and Clarke arrived, earning himself a painful jab in his side from Raven.

"It's great to see you, Clarke. We've missed you." Raven said quickly, rolling her eyes at Jasper.

Clarke ran up to her friends and embraced them all in a group hug, "I'm so sorry I shut myself out.. It's just been tough you know.."

"We completely understand, Clarke. Not all parent's are that accepting of their children. I was lucky with mine, I wish that you could've been just as lucky." Monty said and embraced Clarke in another hug. "We're just glad that you're out and about again."

"Any word from her?" Raven asked, referring to Abby.

Clarke just shook her head and then changed the subject quickly, "Let's have a drink!" She grabbed Lexa's hand and guided her to Lincoln's kitchen to poor them some shots.

She clinked her glass with the brunette's, "To us," she said.

Lexa grinned, "To us" and downed her shot in one swift motion, wincing at the taste. 

The blonde laughed, "You don't drink much do you?"

Lexa stuck out her tongue in disgust and shook her head, earning her another laugh from her girlfriend. She loved the sound and knew she needed to make her laugh more often. It was a genuine laugh, a sign of true happiness and all she wanted was to make Clarke happy. 

"Let's go outside" She grabbed Clarke's hand and dragged them outside of the house. 

"What's up, Lex? The party is inside."

"I just wanted to get you alone for a moment. Look, I know you're going through a really rough time right now, and I want to make sure you know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here by your side for this whole thing, even after it subsides. And tomorrow, I want to go to your mom and talk to her about this. You don't need to come, but I think she will learn to accept you if you are there with me."

Clarke looked at Lexa for a long moment, processing everything she has just said. She opened her mouth to speak, but struggled to find the words to say. 

Lexa realized how hard it was for Clarke to speak, and her heart was racing, scared that it wasn't a good sign. Instead of giving the blonde more time for a chance to speak, she leaned in and made sure that she wouldn't get a chance to speak.

Clarke melted into the kiss, having to hold on to Lexa, her legs buckling beneath her. Oh how she just wanted to stay in this moment forever. No worry about the people inside and about her mom, just her and Lexa. She could feel herself falling for the girl more and more. Everything was moving so fast, but it felt right, she wasn't scared. Not anymore. 

The kiss was soon interrupted by a very loud whistle coming from Jasper. That whistle was shortly followed by an agonizing yell. Raven punched him in his favorite spot. 

"Shut the hell up, Jasper, you pervert!" Raven exclaimed to Jasper, who was now lying in a fetal position, cupping his balls. 

"You didn't need to hit me that hard! I'll never be able to have kids now!" He whined, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. 

"Good, than we won't have any little perverts running around!"

Lexa and Clarke took in the scene around them, confused for a moment and after realization, started to die in laughter. Everyone started to head back inside, leaving Jasper alone to nurse his balls outside. 

"To be continued." Lexa whispered to Clarke as they walked inside, causing the blonde's cheeks to become hot red. 

"Alright, it's a party! What do we have planned for this magnificent event!" Octavia exclaimed.

Lincoln's eyes became wide and he pulled his girlfriend off to the side, "O, I put this together last minute. We don't have anything planned."

"Shit. Okay, um we'll think of something. How about a drinking game?"

"I don't want to get her wasted, she might do something stupid."

"You don't know that! For all we know she could be really fun when she's drunk."

"And she could also be doing something stupid for our amusement and end up regretting it in the morning. Not going to take chance, O."

Octavia rolled her eyes and joined the group again, "So, who's up for Monopoly!"

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes, annoyed by the idea of a board game. "Really O? A board game? How the hell is yelling at each other over who owns more properties going to cheer Clarke up?" Raven protested. 

"As much as I love the idea, Octavia, I really would rather not play a board game." Clarke added, knowing that no one else wanted to play a game. Usually she wouldn't mind playing Monopoly, she loved the game and could get really competitive but she would rather not bore all of her friends.

"Fine. How about we all just watch TV or sing karaoke or some shit." Octavia joked.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Monty said.

"Yeah, I love me some karaoke." Clarke added.

Octavia's eyes lit up, "Great! Lincoln has a karaoke machine, I'll go set it up!"

After Octavia fled the room, all eyes were on Lincoln. "Karaoke machine?" Raven asked.

Lincoln let out a chuckle, "Yeah. I bring it out when family comes over, they love to sing. They suck at it, but they love it."

"Well this won't be any better. We're all drunk and I for one know I cannot sing so let's see how this goes." Monty added, "Clarke, can you sing?"

Clarke shrugged, "A little. I wouldn't say I'm great at it."

\- 4 songs later -

"What the fuck Clarke? 'I wouldn't say I'm great at it'." Jasper mocked. Clarke was obviously a fantastic singer and she made them all look worse than they already were. 

"Okay, I'm alright at it. I didn't want to sound cocky. I love to sing!" Clarke defended herself.

Lexa stared at Clarke, still speechless from how well she could sing. She couldn't even hear what everyone else was saying, she was lost in Clarke. She could feel herself falling for the girl even harder.

She walked right up to Clarke, grabbed her face and pulled her in for a hard kiss. Silence swept across the room as everyone else watched in aw. 

Time stopped, Lexa didn't care that others were watching. All she cared about was her girlfriend and how safe she felt with her. She needed her. She didn't know how bad she needed her in her life until this night. And she needed her in other ways, as well. 

She pulled away and spoke low enough, so that only Clarke could hear her. "You sounded... amazing. You're amazing." She gave her another quick kiss and whispered in her ear, "Let's get out of here."

Clarke felt her cheeks going red and she nodded quickly and turned to Octavia. "Hey, O, thanks so much for this. I had a great time, but I think it's time for me to get going."

"Of course, Clarke. We all had a great time, I'm just glad you're feeling better." Octavia responded, knowing why Clarke wanted to leave in such a hurry. 

Just as Lexa and Clarke were on their way out the door, Jasper interrupts them. "Why are you leaving so soon! The party is just getting started!"

This time it was Octavia who gave him a punch on the shoulder, "Shut the fuck up, Jasper."

Clarke laughed and gave Octavia a nod in thanks then grabbed Lexa's hand and headed out the door. 

"I live right down the street." Lexa told Clarke and kissed her on the cheek, eager to get back home.

 

* * *

 

 

If there was one thing that Lexa and Clarke could agree on, it was that tonight was one of the best nights of their existence. Not only did they have great friends, but they also had each other. Clarke would've never thought that she would be where she is right now; laying in the arms of a beautiful girl, falling asleep. 

Lexa was so gentle, and Clarke never felt herself falling for someone as fast as she was. They've only known each other for three weeks but she could've sworn she was falling in love. At this moment, she didn't care if her mother would take her back in, as long as she had Lexa.

"Hey Lex?" 

"Hmmm?" Lexa hummed and kissed the back of Clarke's neck, pulling her in closer.

"Thank you."

Lexa chuckled, "It was that good huh?"

"Not like that you dork, but yes it was very good." Clarke turned over to face Lexa and kissed her for a little bit. She pulled away, "I mean thank you for being here for me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Clarke."

The two began to fall asleep. Clarke heard Lexa's breathing begin to steady, telling her that she was asleep. "I think I'm falling in love with you," she whispered. Only feeling confident to admit it while Lexa was unconscious.

Lexa heard it though, and a smile crept on her face. She heard Clarke's breathing steady and reassured the unconscious blonde, "I think I'm falling in love with you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had writer's block and school hasn't been helping out. Only one more week till Summer and I'll be updating all the time again!   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always. Thank you so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally sees her mom again.

The room was spinning and there was the sound of drums playing. Or at least, that's what it seemed like. Clarke failed at preventing a hangover. It took a moment for her to realize that she was not in her own bed. She quickly sat up, regretting the decision immediately as it felt like there was a marching band performing inside her head, and they were an awful band. She looked to her left and saw a very peaceful Lexa still asleep. She couldn't help a smile form across her face, the brunette was even more beautiful in her sleep. Clarke could watch her sleep all day, but realized that it was, one, creepy, and two, she had a full bladder. 

She carefully got out of bed, trying hard not to wake up the sleeping girl. She tiptoed outside of the room and searched for the bathroom. During her search she ran into a tall woman with high cheek bones. 

Startled she explained her reason for wandering through the home, "Hi um, I'm Clarke, Lexa's, um, girlfriend. I stayed the night, I hope that's okay."

The girl looked at Clarke up and down, having a very stoic expression, "I am Anya, Lexa's cousin. What are you doing roaming around the house while my cousin is still resting?" Her tone showed now emotion and intimidated Clarke. 

"I've heard about you, Anya. It's a pleasure to meet you, I just wish it would've been more formal than it is now. But, as for roaming around, I am searching for the bathroom." Clarke tried to sound professional, she felt the need to impress the girl. She was her lover's cousin after all. 

Anya nodded in understanding and pointed down a hall, "second door on the left."

Clarke nodded in thanks and walked to the bathroom quickly. After emptying her bladder quickly, Clarke decided she needed to fix herself up. Her hair was a mess and her breath didn't smell to great either thanks to the alcohol the prior night. No wonder Anya looked like she didn't approve of her, she looked like a slob. Clarke rinsed off her face, ran her fingers through her hair in attempt to fix it, and put some toothpaste on her finger and attempted to brush her teeth. After a quick five minutes she didn't look great, but she was decently presentable. 

She exited the bathroom and made her way back to Lexa's bedroom, successfully avoiding Anya. She was relieved to see that the brunette was still asleep and made her way back into the bed, wrapping herself around the girl. Clarke never felt more in love with someone than she did right now; this is how she wanted to spend the rest of her life. She thought about how she only knew the girl for three weeks and guilt filled her gut. She still barely knew her, but yet she has fallen for her. Clarke has never felt safe to open herself up to someone else, but yet her walls came crashing down the day she met Lexa. 

The blonde was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Lexa shifting around in the bed. After a few moments, the brunette woke up and turned around, meeting blue eyes. The two didn't say anything and just stared at each other. It was Clarke who broke the silence, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, my love." Lexa said and caressed her girlfriend's cheek. 

Clarke's eyes grew wide.  _She heard._ "Did you-?"

Lexa cut her off, "Yes, and apparently you didn't hear me. I love you, Clarke."

Clarke could feel tears begin to pool in her eyes, she was emotionally overwhelmed. That's the only thing she wanted to hear, that the girl she loves shares the same feeling in return. She leaned in and kissed the girl, they kissed softly and tenderly until their bodies' were screaming for air. "You love me," Clarke said pulling away, gasping for air. Her statement sounding more like a question.

Lexa felt the need to answer it, even though she knew it wasn't a question. She decided to break the tension that was between them and said, "I mean why wouldn't I? You gave me the time of my life last night."

Clarke blushed and laughed at the comment, knowing that the brunette was referring to the interaction the two had before confessing their love for each other. "Mmm, I should let you relive that, huh?"

Lexa nodded and brought Clarke in for a kiss again, repeating the actions the two shared the prior night.

 

* * *

  

The two laid in bed together curled up in each other's arms. Clarke never wanted to leave, neither did Lexa. A knock on the door from Anya telling the couple that it was 11 in the afternoon brought Clarke back into the harsh reality that was her life outside of Lexa. She promised that she would allow the brunette to speak to her mother, and it was time to do so.

 "We'll be out in a moment, Anya!" Lexa called out to her cousin, getting out of bed.

Anya rolled her eyes at the door, knowing that Lexa and Clarke would not be rushing out of her room anytime soon. "Well, I'm going to work so I'll be home at around 7. Do you want me to pick up dinner?"

"Chinese would be great. Get some for Clarke too?" Lexa asked and noticed the questioning look she was getting from Clarke. "Oh yeah, almost forgot, do you want to spend the night again? You can borrow clothes and we won't stay up too late if you're worried about school tomorrow..." Lexa was nervous that the blonde might reject her invitation to stay over yet another night. 

"I would love to spend the night with you again." Clarke chimed and made her way over to the taller girl and wrapped her arm around her, giving her another kiss. 

They were interrupted when Anya responded through the door sounding annoyed, "Yeah sure, I'll get your girlfriend food too. Whatever." And with that, Anya left.

"Your cousin doesn't like me does she?" Clarke was afraid that she may have disliked her because of the terrible first impression she gave earlier that morning. 

"She's just trying to scare you. She's heard about you before and she told me that she's happy as long as I'm happy. She doesn't dislike you, babe." Lexa reassured her, cupping her cheek. 

Clarke let her head fall into Lexa's gentle touch and then sighed, "We really should get going. We have to face my mom."

"We don't have to if you're not ready... I don't want to force you to see her if it's going to be too difficult."

"No, I need to do this." Clarke stated, confidently, "and I need to this with you."

Lexa smiled at Clarke gently and got her a pair of clothes to change in. She was surprised to see that the blonde fit into her clothes very well, "You look good in my clothes" she flirted. 

Clarke blushed, "I guess I should borrow clothes more often then."

After about 40 minutes the two were fully dressed and ready to take on the day. Lexa was about to speak but was interrupted by the loud sound coming from Clarke's stomach. She raised her brow in amusement, "Hungry?" Clarke turned red with embarrassment and nodded. Lexa took Clarke's hand and they went into her car, "Let's go eat first."

Lexa drove to a nearby diner, Clarke was relieved when she finally got her food. After finishing her meal Clarke felt panic rush through her; she forgot her wallet. "Fuck, Lex, I forgot my wallet. I can't pay for our food."

Lexa laughed, "I wouldn't want you paying for our food anyways. I'm paying and don't worry about paying me back, it's what girlfriend's do for each other."

Clarke nodded in understanding but still felt bad that she could not pay for their meal. Maybe it was the guilt that was making her feel like throwing up, or the fact that they were about to be at her house in less than half an hour. She was not ready to see her mother.  

 

* * *

 

 

"Well, we're here." Clarke sighed. She looked at the house, it felt like a century since she was last there. She may have only been away for a week but she did not feel like she lived there anymore. 

Lexa noticed how nervous the blonde looked and reached over the console to grab her hand, "Hey, look, we can always go back. We don't have too..."

Clarke shook her head. She could not run away from this. It's been a week since she's heard from her mother, she needed to make it known that who she loved will not be changed. She will not alter her life from her mother, even if it means shutting her out again. "No, let's go."

The two got out of the car and made their way up to the front door. Clarke considered knocking for a moment and then remembered that it was _her_ home. She decided to walk in, to her surprise, the door was open. 

"Abby Griffin, I need to speak with you." Clarke called out, refusing to refer to her as her mother. 

Abby came rushing down the stairs, fear washing over her. "Um, Clarke, this is not a good time. Could you come back another time?"

"No. We need to discuss this once again since you could not handle it like an adult. I have given you a week, and I haven't heard from you, so I thought it was time to come and speak to you." Clarke was impatient with how her mother was acting. It was like she was hiding something. 

"Look, honey, I would love to speak to you but I'm in the middle of someth-" Abby was cut off by the sound of a male voice coming from upstairs.

"Abby, are you coming back to bed or what? Who's at the door?" The unknown voice called. 

Lexa and Clarke both looked towards the stairs in shock. Rage consumed Clarke, "Who the hell is here?"

Abby tried explaining herself when the mysterious man walked down the stairs. The two girls could not help their mouths falling open when they recognized that the man was Marcus Kane, their English teacher. 

Clarke was furious now, "So you kick your daughter out of the house because she's queer, and for all you know she could be living on the streets or dead. You make no attempt to contact her but yet you're not worried at all because you're too busy fucking my English teacher!"

"Look Clarke I- "

"Don't fucking explain yourself. I can't believe I came by to try to reason with you. I'm done." Clarke stormed up the stairs and Lexa quickly followed. 

"Babe, calm down.." Lexa tried to calm her girlfriend down but realized there was no point. Clarke was furious.

"I calm down?! My mother is sleeping with my teacher and for all she knows I could be dead!" Tears began to fall down her face as she packed the rest of her stuff. "I can't live here anymore. I need a new place to stay. Fuck, O is probably sick of me."

Lexa walked towards the blonde and held her in her arms. Clarke fell into them and started sobbing into the brunette's shoulder, damping her shirt. "You can live with me. Anya won't mind..."

"Isn't that moving too fast? I mean we've only known each other for three weeks and we already confessed our love for each other. We've been speeding through this relationship and I don't want this to ruin it..." Clarke was scared of losing the only person she had left. She had Octavia and Raven of course, but they weren't Lexa.

"I don't care if we're moving too fast. I know that you're the one for me, Clarke. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that." Lexa knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this girl. She felt different with Clarke than she did with Costia. She's never felt more sure about someone before, and being with Clarke felt a whole lot better than when she was with Costia. 

Clarke stopped sobbing and began to sniffle, holding back anymore tears that tried to fight their way through. She kissed the brunette softly and pulled back and choked out a whispered, "thank you."

Lexa nodded and helped Clarke pack her things. The two headed back down the stairs, each carrying a duffle bag. They were about to exit the house when Abby's voice stopped them. 

"You aren't serious? You're moving out? I raised you!" 

"Yeah well you're the one who kicked me out in the first place." With that said, Clarke and Lexa walked out the door, not looking back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple of more chapters left, I hope you are all enjoying it so far.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the months of this work not being updated. I honestly had no interest to continue with the fic anymore. I have been fairly busy but I cannot leave this unfinished. Thank you to those who have waited after all these months waiting to see the continuation of the story. I am sorry that I am ending it like this, and that it appears almost rushed. I am going to give up writing any type of fanfiction for now. Maybe sometime in the distant future I will find the need to write again, but for a different fandom. Again, thank you for staying with my work of fiction and maybe some of you will stay with me and see what new works I will put out in the distant future.

One year. Clarke has been through so much her entire life and never has she felt pure joy like she is feeling right now. Her and Lexa have been together for one year and they are celebrating with their closest friends. The couple and their friends sit back and reminisce over the year. 

"Remember when you two first met?" Octavia mentions, "I remember Clarke coming to me in science drooling over a girl in her English class." The group of friends all laugh and Clarke gives her a look that's meant to make it seem like she's offended, but is rather amused by her best friend's story telling. Octavia continues, "So me being the amazing person I am, hooked them up."

Clarke intervened, "You did not hook us up."

"Oh shut up, if it wasn't for me you two would've never spoke to each other!"

"We sat next to each other in English! We would've spoken eventually!" Clarke defended herself. 

The whole group laughed at the blonde, knowing that she wouldn't have the courage to talk to Lexa. "Look, Clarke, you were freaking out over Lexa because you thought she was insanely hot and out of your league. You wouldn't have had a chance if it wasn't for O." Jasper explained, he was partially correct.

"What are you talking about? If anything, Clarke is out of my league. I'm glad Octavia brought us together because I sure as hell wouldn't have had the courage to talk to her." Lexa chimed in, putting her arm around her girlfriend.

"You showed her your tattoos the first day you met her, Lex." Lincoln pointed out. The group let out a laugh again and Lexa held up her hands in surrender. 

"Speaking of first days, remember when you first met Bell?" Octavia mentioned again.

"Oh gosh, yes. It was the day my mother kicked me out of the house for being a lesbian." Clarke rolled her eyes at the memory. "And then I moved out only to live with Lexa because my mom was screwing my teacher."

"Have you ever spoken to your mom since then?" Monty asked. Clarke never mentioned speaking to her mom again, even if it's been almost a year. They weren't even sure if Clarke was still living with Lexa.

"No. She never made an attempt to contact me and I'm pretty sure that her and Kane are getting married now, so it's whatever. She's dead to me now." Clarke bluntly stated. It didn't hurt her anymore that her mom didn't care about her. She never approved of Lexa and Clarke dating, and Clarke never approved of Abby and her teacher dating. Either way, they're both better off without each other.

"Let's not talk about it anymore, okay guys." Lexa wanted to change the subject. Because even though Clarke didn't care anymore, Lexa still did. It hurt her to know that the two didn't have a good mother-daughter relationship. She hated that Abby didn't accept Clarke and was okay to let her live with who appeared to be a total stranger. "How about we talk about graduation instead."

"Oh gosh! Remember Raven's speech?" Jasper was laughing at the memory of it. "I can't believe they made you valedictorian."

"Yeah, they definitely regret it. But no graduation speech will ever be like that in the history of the school, you can believe that." Raven was smiling at the memory of her big speech. She went up the podium and gave a wonderful speech about her four years and all the friends she's made, etc. But then at the very end of her speech she yelled, 'oh and by the way, I am going to be richer than all of you bitches' and fired a flare into the sky. The administration may not have liked it, but it was definitely a graduation that will never be forgotten. 

Everyone reminisced about high school and their plans for college. Clarke and Lexa saw this as a perfect opportunity to escape and be alone for a little bit. The two headed down to the beach walking hand in hand.

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Clarke asked the brunette in disbelief.

"I know, it feels like it's been forever, but at the same time it feels like it's only been a day." Lexa said, feeling so nervous about what she was going to do.

Clarke smiled and nodded at the comment. Before she was able to speak again, Lexa was down on one knee, her mouth hung open and her eyes began to pool with tears. 

"Clarke, from the day I met you, I felt comfort in your presence. It was a sense of comfort I have never been familiar with, that is why I was so open to do whatever with you. I barely knew you for an hour and I was already falling in love. Us meeting was fate, and I believe that when couples move too fast, it's not because they're eager to be with someone or they don't understand their feelings. When a couple moves too fast it's because fate has brought them together and has told them that they belong with one another. I belong with you, Clarke. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, just as fate intended us to be. So, Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?" Lexa held out a diamond blue ring to the blonde and for a moment her heart stopped. Everything around them stopped, her nerves getting the best of her at the fear of rejection.

Clarke held her hands up to her face and began to cry. She couldn't get the words out to say yes to the beautiful woman kneeling in front of her. So instead she nodded. She nodded so fiercely that Lexa could've sworn her neck was going to break. The brunette quickly got up and embraced the blonde and kissed her. The kiss was slow and it wasn't like any other kiss they have shared before. This kiss was the start to their forever.

"Quick, now let's go show off your ring and my gorgeous new fiancée" Lexa said and grabbed Clarke's hand to run up to the others. She never felt more happy in this moment and she could not wait for the lifetime she will have with the woman she was meant to be with. 

 


End file.
